Generally, when data from different sources is analyzed, often multiple records belong to the same real-world entity, such as same customer, same product and same organization. In order to find different records that belong to the same entity, a technique known as Entity resolution (ER) is widely used. In various disciplines, ER is also referred to as record linkage, de-duplication, co-reference resolution, reference reconciliation, object consolidation, identity uncertainty and database hardening. ER has a wide scope of application, for example, in government and public health data, web search, shopping and law enforcement. In practice, dynamics pertaining to the ER may keep changing, e.g., corresponding data set may keep changing over a period of time. Therefore, in order to accommodate such changes associated with the data, ER has to be performed regularly to update an ER result set of resolved entities.